


The Midnight Dance

by probablymagic



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twelve Dancing Princesses Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablymagic/pseuds/probablymagic
Summary: There were twelve sisters, hidden away from the outside world.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Midnight Dance

Once upon a time, there was a small, cold, frozen kingdom to the north, cut off from the rest of world. Past the thick, impenetrable forests at the southern border, there were miles upon miles of empty fields, harvested for the year and now bare of life. Small farmhouses dotted the landscape, but those were few and far between, leaving an empty expanse as far as the eye could see, towards the horizon. 

Further north than that, there was a large, impassable mountain range, dwarfing a small city nestled underneath the peaks. Sheltered from the harsh hail and tempests that would batter the peaks, the small city was tucked beneath the castle with spires towering above, where their queen resided. 

After the death of the previous king and with no heir apparent, the king’s wife had taken over his role as monarch and crowned herself queen. Despite having no blood ties to the previous monarchy, she was well respected amongst the commoners. During her rule, she had brought great prosperity to their lands in a time of famine, and she had become popular among her people because of it. 

There were dissenters (most of whom had disappeared under “unusual circumstances”), but the majority of the kingdom were in her favour. And even then, rumours followed the queen around, most of murdered rivals and poisoned lovers- nothing too unusual for someone in her position. But there was one story, one so specific it was hard to believe, and yet so hard not to…

It was said the queen had twelve children, all daughters, that she kept hidden inside her castle, away from the rest of the world. 

Of course, the details were hotly debated behind closed doors. How could she hide twelve children away? And all girls? What would be the likelihood of that happening? Some villagers were convinced she did in fact have twelve girls locked in her castle who weren’t even her own children. 

Late at night, villagers would come up with their own theories, that the queen had saved twelve orphaned girls from wars that plagued the south, and raised them as her own, in an act of generosity. Others more critical of her claimed that she had kidnapped them for some nefarious purpose- particularly, that she was holding them as hostages. 

It was also said that something terrible had happened to her children; the most common being that they had all died in infancy, or that perhaps they had been given away at birth- or of course, as other villagers less questioning insisted, that they never existed in the first place. But still, some others insisted that the queen’s heirs were still alive; some, in fact, believed they were still within the kingdom walls, and that, in fact, she had hidden them away in her castle, confined to single tower from which they were unable to leave, and no one else but the queen and only her most trusted advisors could enter. 

Perhaps the rumours weren’t true, or perhaps they were, and perhaps it didn’t even matter. None of the villagers had ever seen the princesses, and none of them could even be sure if they had existed in the first place.

But the rumours were true. Not all of them, of course, but there were truly twelve princesses, all trapped inside a single tower within the queen’s castle, and they were all forbidden to leave. 

And the villagers had another detail wrong- the daughters had a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback, let me know whether you liked it!


End file.
